marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Fun and Games
| image = Fun and Games XME.jpg | date = October 20, 2001 | ep_num = 17 | writer = Brian Swenlin | director = Frank Paur | guest = | prev = Badda-Bing Badda-Boom! | next = Beast of Bayville }} The X-Men fight their way through the Danger Room when gains control of it. Story A malfunction occurs at the facility Juggernaut is held in. His cell is being error-prone and after being asked what their next move would be, the leading authority figure tells them that they need to make a call. During a night at the , lights come on as Charles Xavier comes upstairs and begins to talk to the students. He apologizes for the late hour and states that their is an emergency. Charles stresses to them that while Juggernaut has not broken out yet, his containment unit has began to fail. Scott tells him that the X-Men will be suited up and ready to go in five, before Charles reveals that he will be going alone. While bring up that neither or are available, Charles tells the group that he is faced with a dilemma before telling Scott and Jean that he is placing them in charge and asks if he can trust them. Scott tells him that he can without a doubt while Jean tells him that they will hold down the fort there and for him to just worry about his brother. Thanking them, he assures the X-Men that he will see them in a few days. After Charles leaves, Scott suggests to the X-Men that they start the day off with some training before the X-Men begin to walk away, tired. Jean tells him not to let the power of command go to his head while addressing him as Professor S. Sighing, Scott tells the group that they have won and walks to his room as well. While Charles Xavier and a guard are viewing over Juggernaut, the guard stresses that he does not like the idea Charles suggested. Charles backs up his belief and the guard goes along with it. Scott is being asked by Taryn to allow her to see his eyes. Taryn begs and questions if his eyes are blue, brown or hazel. After telling her that they are beat red and that it was a long night, Scott is told by Taryn that one day she wants to know all his secrets and assures her that it will be a day to remember. Scott walks and bumps into Jean, questioning how long she had been standing there. Jean tells him that she was not spying on him without Scott even making the accusation, prompting him to believe that she is jealous before she tells him that she is not and walks away while Scott smiles. In a computer class, Kitty's teacher tells her that she is amazed. She states that most people cannot crash such advanced programs without crashing their computer, before lamenting that she had managed to crash three and causing the students to laugh. Kitty apologizes and states that she did not get much sleep. Risty Wilde is watching Weber Tork as he is playing a video game on a computer and is impressed by him before she notices that their teacher is coming and warns him to sign off. After their teacher turns of the computer, Tork asks what she did it for. Their teacher states that she believes they have crashed enough computers for one day. Walking outside the class, Kitty is approached by Risty, who asks her if anything fun is going on during the weekend. Kitty tells her that nothing is commencing and that her ear has been to the ground all week and the party circuit is dry. Risty stresses that if only they knew someone who had parents that were gone for the night before Kitty remembers that Charles is not presently at the mansion. Evan states that while the professor is away and has his sentence finished by Kurt, who tells him that the kids can play. Despite their enthusiasm, Rogue reminds them that Scott and Jean will not allow them to throw a party. Kurt cites it as a problem, before stating that X-Men are problem solvers. Charles and several armed guards gear up for the possibility that Juggernaut awakes while they carry out his plan. As Charles works, Juggernaut begins to awake before his cell's systems are reinitialized. After Juggernaut falls unconscious, Charles reveals that someone purposely tampered with the system. Scott stands atop a hill before Jean arrives, being driven by . After Scott tells Jean that Kitty told him that she wanted to meet with him, Jean utters that Kurt said the same thing about him. Scott believes that Jean is being sneaky and that she tried to lure him up there. Jean insists that she did nothing of the sort and asks for him to take her home. After his car starts to not work, Jean berates Scott for trying to get her alone and then have car trouble while sarcastically citing it as original. Scott tells her that he did not do this. Evan allows Risty and Weber inside the Xavier Mansion. While the two walk, Risty tells Weber that while she had only been there once, she believes that the hallway they're walking down will lead them into the library. Weber hacks the security system and finds himself with access to Cerebro. Scott and Jean continue to have problems getting home, which prompts them to head on to find another means of transportation. Weber tells Risty that he can hack the system to accept him as the primary user. It works and he also downloads Risty a DVD from the computer after she requests that he do so. Ignoring her while she tells him that she will be back after making a quick appearance upstairs, Weber continues to hack and succeeds in gaining control to the . Scott and Jean are being taken home by a driver, who Scott asks if he can slow down before he tells him that he has a requirement to meet. Shadowcat, Rogue, Spyke and Nightcrawler respond to the Danger Room before Nightcrawler decides to shut it off manually by going inside. After teleporting, he is shot by Arcade. Growing concerned, Shadowcat checks on him and discovers that he is wounded before phasing back and telling the others what happened to him. Entering as a team, Shadowcat, Spyke and Rogue are immediately separated once they are attacked. Arcade is happy to see them and believes them to be new characters, citing that the game was getting boring. As the three dodge attacks, Shadowcat hits a wall and is knocked out. Rogue and Spyke grab Nightcrawler and move over to Shadowcat. Arcade has two balls roll towards them and soon, it seems as though the four will perish. However, Nightcrawler wakes up in the nick of time and gets them to safety. Arcade complains that they got away. Outside, Scott and Jean discover that they have thrown a party and apologize to each other for thing they had tried to seduce the other as they are attacked by the mansion's automated defenses. The mansion shuts down and Cyclops tells Jean that they will have to try getting in through the launch bay. The previously knocked out Mystique (who was taken out as Risty), wakes to Cyclops and Jean and hides herself. After Cyclops and Jean discover who is in control of Cerebro, Shadowcat arrives in the room with the others and explains that Arcade is a computer gaming nut. Though Jean tells her that he is obviously a party guest, Shadowcat confirms it as such before questioning how he managed to get into Cerebro. Cyclops tells her that they will worry about that later and that they currently need to be focused on Cerebro. As the X-Men are seen by Arcade, he shocks them with electricity before they manage to escape. Rogue teleports with Nightcrawler to the Cerebro room and makes quick work of Arcade, touching him once. After Arcade is defeated, Kitty, Kurt and Evan wave goodbye to several leaving kids, who tell them that they had a great party. Evan complains that it was too bad that they missed it, while Kurt says that all their fun was had while the X-Men fought for their lives and Kitty states that they now have to clean up after them. Arcade tells the X-Men not to be mad and that he is sorry. Scott asks him if he wants to tell them what he was doing in there, before Arcade reveals that he thought it was all a computer game. Charles Xavier tells them that he knows nothing more as he returns and to let him think it was a game before telling Weber that a taxi was there to drive him home. While Scott apologizes and takes all the blame, Charles tells him that there is enough blame to go around and reveals that someone orchestrated all of the events that transpired, including him being away and the Xavier Mansion being defenseless so that they could get inside. Outside of the Xavier Mansion, Mystique takes her form of Risty and begins to gaze at her newly-acquired disc, as her eyes glow while she has an evil expression. Quotes Trivia Goofs Continuity *This episode reveals that Mystique is Risty. *The file that Mystique had Arcade get of the computer was for information on . Background Reception External Links Category:X-Men: Evolution Episodes